A Weasley Family Christmas
by glamorouspirate
Summary: A fluffy christmas piece written for all the Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy fans as a Christmas gift!  originally posted as a livejournal secret santa


Just before I begin, I'll just let you know that I usually don't write anything this fluffy, but I am very happy with the way it has turned out. I wrote this for the Rose Weasley/ Scorpius Malfoy Secret Santa community over at livejournal. I had several prompts which I also incorporated into the story. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

This is for all the SM/RW fans out there because my recipient dropped out and unfortunately never received their gift! Merry Christmas to you all, and a huge thankyou goes out to everyone who looked over this, but in particular Sky Rider and Cricket Songs, whose help I found invaluable :)

* * *

"You should really learn to control your Slytherins, Scorpius. Perhaps then we wouldn't be stuck in these disciplinary meetings all the time. I know I, for one, have better things to do."

Rose Weasley always got the first words of the fight out. It was like her unwritten rule: beat Scorpius Malfoy to it. Of course, his reply was inevitable. She couldn't have the first _and_ the last word, after all.

"Control _my_ Slytherins? As I recall, detention's most frequent occupant not only shares a house with you but also a last name!"

"I believe that a certain member of your house provoked him this time," Rose responded quietly.

"Ha! This time! What will his excuse be _next time_?" Scorpius argued, just as swift with a reply as always.

"The point remains – there are more important things that I could be doing with my time than listening to McGonagall chatter away about some Slytherin delinquent," she gave him a pointed look.

"Hey now, wasn't it just last week that the _Gryffindor_s were found tampering with our Quidditch equipment?"

"That's circumstantial. There was never any proof!"

Scorpius scoffed, "Yeah, except your team bonded during _detention_ for the next week!"

When she didn't have an immediate reply he knew that he had won – the telltale smirk on his face made it obvious.

"Whatever. I don't have time to stand here arguing with you all night," she snapped.

"Me neither. I have better things to do," Scorpius replied indignantly.

"Yes, I suppose you should spend some time attempting to discipline your house," Rose said smugly.

"Planning another Quidditch sabotage then? I suppose that _is_ your only option, seeing as you can't beat us on the pitch."

"I'm leaving," she said angrily.

"So am I!" he agreed – yet they still stood glaring at one another, faces red from arguing. She turned to leave.

"See you at Christmas?" he asked, his tone changing momentarily into a more civil one.

"Yes," she answered through gritted teeth, not risking a look back and continuing on her way.

They hadn't always been like this – at each others' throats. In fact, the reason that a Malfoy was permitted to join a Weasley family Christmas at all was because of her. Sure, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were firm friends, but Rose Weasley and Scorpius had been for a long time before that. It was back in their fourth year that she had noticed her unlikely new friend sadly watching the students as they left the castle for the holidays, and she had extended the invitation.

"My parents spend Christmas in South America each year, but I'm the only kid there. It's really quite boring. I wish I had a bigger family," he explained to the red-headed girl who listened so intently as she stood next to the Slytherin table, trunk at her feet.

She was struck with a hit of inspiration, "Spend Christmas with my family!"

"What? Rose, no. I'll stay in the castle."

"No, listen," she took a seat next to him and scooted over as she continued, "I have like a zillion cousins and my grandma always makes enough food to feed a hippogriff for a year. It'll be fun! We always end up playing Quidditch in the orchard, and they won't even mind – really, Scor."

At his apprehensive look, she spoke with finality, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

It didn't take her long to persuade him. He'd had his things packed up in a trunk in no time.

Of course, the look on her father's face when she'd informed him that they would have an additional Christmas guest was priceless.

From that Christmas onward, Scorpius was a regular feature at the table. Rose's father had eventually gotten over the initial shock that was a Weasley befriending a Malfoy, but Rose did get a giggle out of the way that Ron would clap his hand down on Scorpius's shoulder harder than necessary and leave it there until Scorpius skilfully manoeuvred his way out of the grip hold.

Over time, Scorpius also became good friends with Albus, his fellow housemate – which was lucky for Scorpius considering that his strong friendship with Rose had deteriorated in later years.

There wasn't a single event that had caused the demise of the friendship, but the confident, charismatic, humorous boy whose traits greatly mirrored that of hers, had slowly and unconsciously become less like himself when she was around. He became shy and quiet – an introvert whilst she was in proximity.

Rose had supposed that as Scorpius found himself gaining popularity within the school and strengthening his friendship with her cousin, her own friendship was no longer required.

Last Christmas, when they were both in sixth year she had discovered exactly why his personality had altered so much.

Rose hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She could pinpoint the culprit as her younger cousin Lily, who _had _been the one listening at Albus' door on Christmas night.

"Lily, what the hell are you doing?" Rose had asked, whispering louder than she thought she was; still giggly from the drinks served at the feast earlier.

"Shhh!" Lily hissed, and motioned for Rose to sit beside her. "I think you'll want to hear this!"

Rose sat down out of curiosity more than anything – or so she would claim if anyone were to find out.

They could hear Albus's and Scorpius's muffled conversation through the bulky door.

"…It's all a bit ridiculous mate, why won't you just tell her?" A voice, unmistakably Al's, was arguing.

"Can you not talk _so loudly_?" Scorpius exclaimed. Albus replied with a fit of laughter.

"You're nutters! Just tell her, you big wuss!"

"Yeah, good plan Al, I'll just _tell her_. And while we're at it, why don't _you _go and confess _your _love to that girl you've been eyeing in Divination?" he asked Albus sarcastically.

"No, you're right. I like your plan a lot better – just keep acting unusual around her. She's sure to fall for you!" Albus retorted with the same amount of sarcasm, a hint of embarrassment in his voice at Scorpius's last comment.

"I knew I'd get this response from you! I should never have told you!"

"No, you should have toldmy _cousin_ instead."

Lily looked at Rose with wide eyes, a huge grin covering her face. Rose's face went beetroot red – it always did when she was embarrassed.

"And ruin a perfectly good friendship? I think not."

"…Well you're doing a pretty good job of it," Albus muttered.

"One day, she'll realize she's in love with me," Scorpius said, a funny sort of confidence in his voice.

Albus replied with a snort, "Yeah right. I'm going to sleep. 'Night."

Rose walked away from the door, heading upstairs and away from the strange conversation she had just overheard. She couldn't comprehend it fast enough. She couldn't comprehend it at all, and she certainly didn't understand the actions of the boy she knew so well.

She understood for a moment exactly why she was a Gryffindor and he, a Slytherin.

"Oh my Godric! Rose!" Lily followed her up the stairs, excitement unable to hide itself in her voice.

"Lily – no. We didn't hear anything, ok? Are we clear?" Rose said, turning around and threatening her cousin.

"You're not going to do anything?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"No, no," Rose repeated, shaking her head and gaining momentum, "No, if he has these feelings then he can stop being a coward and tell me himself!"

And with that she marched up to her room.

"Scorpius," she greeted coldly as he walked into her grandparents' house. It was Christmas day, exactly one year after the night she stumbled upon Scorpius's feelings for her, and the Potters (and their company) were some of the last of the party to arrive.

"Rose," he replied quietly.

"Oh look, it's the head boy and girl!" The elder Mrs Weasley had come into the room and interrupted them. Her fingers quickly found the cheeks of both teenagers and pinched them fondly. "Well sit down Scorpius dear, next to Rosie now."

He obeyed. He had learned early on to listen to what Mrs Weasley had to say.

She remained standing, admiring the portrait that the attractive couple made.

"Look at the two of you, basically inseparable," she commented affectionately. She didn't hear the quiet scoff that came from Rose, or see the roll of Scorpius' eyes.

"Arthur! Bring that muggle contraption of yours! Yes, the cam-era!" She hollered into the other room, where Arthur Weasley soon appeared in the doorway, nursing the small object with extreme care.

"I knew you'd warm to it eventually dear, it's a very nifty little device this!"

"Yes, well there's no need to be so smug. It's nice to have the little mementos. You two will appreciate photographs like this, memories of your schooling, of Christmas, of your friendship!" Molly Weasley continued on as her husband readied the camera.

"Okay, I think I got it!" he finally exclaimed excitedly after about five minutes of touching all sides of the camera. His wife quickly led him away, finding another subject to photograph.

"Mince pie?" Rose's own mother came into the room, quickly offering home-made treats to anyone who would take them.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Scorpius answered as he took one. She smiled sweetly at him, shooting her daughter a pointed glance directly after she did so. Rose knew that it was no coincidence. Nothing her mother ever did was.

Rose sighed loudly as her mother left the room. Scorpius held the mince pie in his hands, not eating it.

"It's not poisoned," Rose said, noticing the action and making an attempt at awkward conversation.

"I'm not taking your word for it, I_ have_ tasted your mother's cooking before," he joked. She smiled at him for the first time in a long time.

"I actually –" he started, but was interrupted by Louis Weasley running past the two of them. Several younger Weasleys were chasing after him, yelling loudly.

"Nevermind," he said, brushing it off as the younger ones left.

"Actually I do," she said, frustration tinging her voice, "Outside, now."

She grabbed him by the sleeve of his jumper, pulling him off the sofa and outside into the cold air.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot – even of the nosy little buggers she called her cousins. His question took her by surprise.

"_What_? I don't hate you Scor."

"Well you pick fights with me for no reason," he argued, crossing his arms.

"That's because you act so weird around me," she said, stating the fact like it was obvious. "You never used to. The only way I get a response from you – a chance to see the real you is if I fight with you. Then you've got sprite. You've got personality. You're not some boring, quiet, shy guy who will barely speak to me!"

Rose vented for the first time, and it felt good to vent. She could barely stop herself now – she was on a roll.

"And I mean, what's wrong with talking to me, anyway? I'm smart, I'm funny…I don't consider myself to be a total hag. I'd say, all-in-all, that I'm a pretty awesome person!"

He laughed for a while at the conclusion of her rant, causing her to smile. The expression on his face changed to one of seriousness, of uneasiness.

"I know that you know…what I said last Christmas," he admitted slowly.

Rose sighed, and replied with one word, "Lily!"

"I promised her that nothing would happen if she told me. But I need to know, Rose, if you feel anything at all towards me, beside hatred, beside friendship? I need to know," his quiet, steady voice was cracking, pleading with her.

She took a breath, she needed one – and considered her answer. Scorpius swore it was the longest moment of his life.

"You stupid, stupid Slytherin!"

She lunged at him, literally throwing herself at him. Luckily he was quick and caught her as she jumped into a hug. He felt the warmth of her hands as she grasped his cold cheeks and pulled his obliging face closer to her own.

Their noses, red from the cold, touched just as their lips closed in on each other's. They found the other's lips to be gentle, their mouths a warm solace as they released a year's (or several years') worth of pent up feelings toward each other. He didn't want to let her go.

Her heart was racing, and she was sure that he could feel it, or hear it. They continued to kiss for a while; it felt right – her hands finding their way into his platinum blonde hair and his remaining tight around her body.

They parted shortly after, a grin lighting his face, "Since when?"

She didn't need more information, she knew exactly what he was asking. Rose took a deep breath and answered quietly.

"Since the first time I ever spoke to you," her face turned red at her admission.

"What? No way," he shook his head in disbelief. Rose recognized the expression on his face as one of smugness.

She punched him lightly on the arm. He shook her off and smiled a handsome grin.

"I remember. You walked over to the Slytherin table in about second or third year. You placed yourself in front of me," he reminisced as she laughed, surprised at his memory. His arms never ceased to hold her as he spoke, "…Placed yourself in front of me and said, 'I think it would be beneficial for us to form an alliance.'"

"Oh god, I was such a little kiss ass," Rose remembered, hiding her face in his chest.

"You were crazy and bold and confident, I wasn't expecting it…I couldn't even say anything. Then you said, 'Friends – I think we should be friends,' and I felt like such an idiot, all I could do was nod. I thought that you would think I was stupid, I was so surprised… I knew exactly what you meant, of course."

"Of course," Rose agreed, "That's one of the things I first noticed about you - you were just like me."

Scorpius drew her closer again, silencing her with another gentle kiss.

They were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the window. They stopped, looking over at the commotion, but still holding each other close. From where they stood in the garden outside they witnessed every member of the Weasley clan cheering like idiots from the kitchen window.

Except of course Ron, whose every suspicion had now been confirmed, whose facial expression was now fixed into a mix of rage and confusion. Hermione quickly placed her arms around him, whispering something threateningly to him. A funny sort of half-smile covered his face, not quite reaching his eyes as Hermione picked up his hand and waved it for him.

"Well," Rose said, looking up at Scorpius, as red-faced and out-of-breath as ever.

"Merry Christmas, Rose," he replied, a genuine smile lighting his face as he took her warm hand in his cold one, and led her back into the house.

* * *

So go ahead, give a little this Christmas with a review :)


End file.
